


Happy second chance

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Enemies to lovers kind of, F/F, Fluff, Side Samo, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Mina and Nayeon meet eight years after graduating high school to be their friends' maids of honor. The only problem is that they can't stand each other.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 20
Kudos: 393





	Happy second chance

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by @weirdaydreamer on twitter, thank you!!
> 
> the song that plays in the car is say something, btw.
> 
> enjoy!

Mina can hardly make out what Sana is telling her as they sit in a crowded, noisy bar. She leans over the table, closer to Sana.

“What’d you say?” 

“Can you please lighten up? It looks like you’re here against your will.”

“I am.” Mina mumbles, grabbing a handful of stale popcorn from the table and chewing grumpily. 

Mina is sitting in front of Sana and Momo, waiting for Momo’s friend to arrive. She glances at their engagement rings on their interlocked hands, still finding it hard to believe that her friends are getting married after years of will-they-won’t-theys. 

“Mina, it’s been eight years. Things have changed.” Sana tries to reason.

“People don’t change.” Mina broods, making Sana’s patience run thin. She hates to admit it, but she’s very nervous about this meeting, and she’s trying to keep her cool.

“I will fire you as my maid of honor.” Sana threatens, trying and failing to look serious.

“Then who is gonna take my place?” Mina raises an eyebrow cockily, knowing Sana would rather not get married than not have her next to her.

“One of my many, many friends.”

“Hey!” Momo greets someone behind Mina, making the younger woman shut up. An uncomfortable shiver runs down her body— the time she dreaded so much has finally come. Sana and Momo stand up, giving Mina a few seconds to mentally prepare herself.

Mina stands up and wipes her sweaty hands on the front of her jeans. 

Im Nayeon looks almost the same as she did in high school. Her face is thinner and more mature, and her hair is longer, now without a fringe. Mina doesn’t know what she was expecting, but she imagined Nayeon would look way more different after eight years.

Her friends hug Nayeon enthusiastically, as if they hadn’t seen her in forever, when Mina knows she was at their house no more than two weeks ago. When they pull away, it’s just Mina and Nayeon left, staring at each other like two cowboys before a shooting match.

Should Mina go for a hug? A handshake? A punch? She wants to punch her.

“Nayeon.” Mina nods awkwardly. 

Sana snickers and presses her mouth to Momo’s shoulder to hide her laughter. Momo closes her eyes and bites her lip in a smile. 

Nayeon smiles, lopsided and cheeky, just the way Mina remembers. It makes her stomach churn. 

“Hi, Mina.”

“Please, let’s just sit down.” Sana says wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. 

Mina is cornered into sitting next to Nayeon, although she tries to sit as far away as possible. Nayeon doesn’t pay Mina any mind, instead choosing to start a casual conversation with Momo.

Mina looks nervously at Sana and her friend gives her a look that says  _ please behave. _

Even if Nayeon hasn’t said more than two words to her so far, Mina can’t help but feel conflicted by her presence. Part of her wants to give her the benefit of the doubt, believe that maybe she did mature from an insufferable brat to someone kind, but another bigger part of her can’t let go of the resentment she has for her still.

They order their drinks and Sana and Momo carry the conversation, as they usually do with Mina. But Nayeon fits right in, with her loud voice and boisterous laugh that makes Mina flinch. 

Nayeon leans over the table, resting on her elbows, and Mina leans back on her chair, arms crossed over her chest. Nayeon’s long dark hair covers her face, only letting her cheeks peek out. Mina stares daggers into the back of her head.

Sana kicks her shin under the table to get her attention. Mina asks  _ what? _ with her eyebrows and Sana gives her a look that means  _ really _ ?

They start a conversation using only their faces, which probably makes them look crazy, but they understand each other perfectly.

Sana frowns and tilts her head—  _ Please try talking to her. _

Mina raises her eyebrows—  _ She won’t even look my way. _

A purse of her lips—  _ You know this means a lot to me… _

Mina closes her eyes—  _ Fine. _

The waiter comes with their drinks and interrupts them, but Sana sends one last message over the glasses of colorful fruity drinks.

Pleading eyes, just like the emoji—  _ Just keep trying, please. _

Mina rolls her eyes. If it was anyone other than Sana asking, she wouldn’t even be there in the first place.

“Nayeon?” Mina calls for her in what she thinks is an ok volume, but Nayeon doesn’t seem to listen. Mina pokes her arm and Nayeon turns to her.

“Hm?”

Now that Nayeon is looking at her, Mina feels all the nerves flood back in. She licks her lips and stares at Nayeon’s eyes for a bit too long, which makes her blush and in turn makes Nayeon smirk.

“Um, what’s up?”

Nayeon chuckles at Mina’s awkwardness. 

“I mean, what are you doing with… your life and all that. I haven’t heard from you since graduation.”

Nayeon turns her body to face Mina, she rests her head on her hand and her eyes scan over her, making her feel uncomfortably scrutinized. Mina subconsciously crosses her arms again.

“Well, I’m gonna start my last year of med school soon, and I moved into my own apartment a few months ago. There’s not much more to tell.” She shrugs as if that wasn’t a big deal, but Mina knows better. She knows that annoying little smirk like the back of her hand.

Mina wants to scoff and roll her eyes. Of course, of course Im Nayeon is gonna be a fucking doctor. Of course she’s so successful.

“What about you?” Nayeon takes a sip of her drink, keeping her eyes on Mina.

Mina bites her lip and looks at Sana for help, but her friend only encourages her to talk with a nod. 

“I, um, I’m an actress. I have a small function coming up.” Mina says shyly, looking down.

“She’s the protagonist! She’s really good!” Sana adds excitedly, making Mina blush in embarrassment. 

“That’s cool.” Nayeon chuckles, and Mina wants to punch the smirk off her face.

Mina decides, then, that she was right. Nayeon hasn’t changed, and no amount of time could make Mina like Nayeon .

She keeps quiet for the rest of the evening, only talking when someone asks her something, and then she has to make an effort to make her voice as loud as possible. Sana tries to kick her again, but Mina steps on her foot and Sana winces, frowning at Mina offended but getting the message. 

Mina only has two drinks, and she notices Nayeon drinks little as well. Sana and Momo, on the other hand, keep ordering drinks and their cheeks get redder with each sip.

Before they leave, Sana asks Mina to go with her to the bathroom. 

Sana maintains a surprising balance as she enters a stall. Mina leans against the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. She wonders what Nayeon thinks of her now. How much has she changed in the last couple of years?

She changed, she knows it. She’s not the same girl she was back in her teenage years. Mina stares at her own face intently. She’s proud of who she is, and she’s not gonna let the high school mean girl make her feel bad about it. She’s an  _ adult _ .

“You’re being such a kid.” Sana speaks from the stall. 

_ Well _ . “What did I do?”

“You could try and be nice to her, you know?”

“I am being nice”

Sana opens the stall and stares at her through the mirror. “You two need to get along. You have months of work together ahead.” She opens the faucet and splashes some water on her face.

“Working with Nayeon wasn’t in my contract.” Mina grabs paper tissue and hands it to Sana. 

“In my defense, Momo chose her after I chose you. Hell, I knew you’d be my maid of honor since we were like six.”

“I knew they were friends but not that they were this close. What are the chances of Momo being besties and ex-roommates with my worst nightmare?” Mina throws her head back and groans. Sana grabs her shoulders and makes her look at her.

“You’re twenty six, act like it.” Mina tries to shake her hands off but Sana strengthens her grip. “High school was forever ago! You can’t hold a grudge for that long.” 

“Is that a challenge?”

“Look, I know her now, ok? I wouldn’t be making you do this if she was still that same person. Just give her a chance, you might be surprised.”

Mina agrees only so that Sana will leave her alone.

They walk outside of the bar and see Nayeon trying to hail a cab while Momo leans against a wall. As if pulled by a magnet, Sana falls into Momo’s arms, making Mina smile at how cute they are. 

Mina walks up to Nayeon and pokes her shoulder. “What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

_ Patience, Mina, patience. _

“My car is parked over there.” Mina points to the car up the street. Nayeon turns to look at her and quirks an eyebrow. 

“You’re letting me get into your car?”

Mina shrugs, “It’s okay, I have disinfectant in the glove box.” 

Mina leads the way while the rest trail behind her, Nayeon keeping an eye on their drunk friends to make sure they don’t trip. Mina gets in the car and when Nayeon gets on the passenger seat, she glares at her.

“What? Look at them.” 

They both turn to look at Sana and Momo sprawled on the backseat, Momo falling asleep on Sana’s chest and with her feet tucked in. Mina sighs, praying to whoever is out there that they don’t puke in her car.

Mina starts the car and drives away. She can feel Nayeon’s eyes on her and it makes her nervous. She drives slowly, tapping her fingers against the wheel. 

“What?” Mina asks, annoyed, glaring at Nayeon briefly.

Nayeon chuckles and shakes her head, looking ahead of the road instead of at Mina. “Nothing.” She reaches for the stereo and turns on the radio, earning an indignant scoff from Mina. There’s a bit of static, and then a soft song starts playing.

_ The memories that were the same every day… seem to be changing... _

_ Where are we, around where are we at, sometimes _

They stop at a red light and this time it’s Mina that looks at Nayeon. Her face is tinted red by the light. She has her eyes closed and she moves softly to the rhythm of the song.

_ My heart tilts _

_ I’ve been waiting for you (Two of us) _

_ When the moon wanes, I’m ready for you (Both of us) _

_ Approached without any warnings _

_ But wasn’t too unfamiliar _

Mina notices the change in the traffic light when Nayeon’s face turns green.

They arrive at Sana and Momo’s house. The neighborhood is quiet, barely lit by a few lampposts, and there’s no one in the street but them. Mina watches her friends struggle to get down from the car and laughs— it’s her personal revenge for putting her through this tonight. Once they walk in and close the door, Nayeon turns to look at Mina.

“Well, thanks for the ride—”

“What’s your address?” Mina asks reluctantly, avoiding Nayeon’s eyes.

“I can call a taxi, it’s ok.”

“Just tell me, Nayeon.”

“How chivalrous of you.” Nayeon teases, biting her tongue. 

“Don’t make me regret it and drop you off in the middle of nowhere.”

They drive in silence, only the low sound of the radio filling the car. Nayeon pulls down the window and lets the wind hit her face. 

Mina pulls up to Nayeon’s place: a luxurious apartment building in a much busier neighborhood. There are bars and stores surrounding Nayeon’s building, as well as strong led lights to illuminate everything.

Mina scoffs, unable to resist herself.

“Do you like it?” Nayeon asks smugly.

Mina nods, it’d make no sense to lie. “It is quite impressive.”

“Do you wanna come up for a drink?” Nayeon winks (tries to, at least) and rejoices when Mina rolls her eyes and blushes just the tiniest bit.

“Goodnight, Nayeon.”

She waits for Nayeon to walk in, even if there’s a security guard by the door.

Then, she drives for fifteen more minutes, right back to the previous neighborhood. She parks her car in her garage, which is two houses away from Sana and Momo’s.

Mina shoots Sana a text to let her know she’s home, and then she heads straight to bed. 

She tosses and turns, reliving her high school days with Nayeon. 

She remembers the mutual name calling, the shoves in the hallways and the subtle brush of their hands whenever they had to sit together in class. She remembers Nayeon’s smile when her friends would talk loudly about Mina to make fun of her, and Nayeon’s soft, shy eyes when Mina caught her staring across the classroom. 

Mina goes to sleep with the image of the last time she saw Nayeon, teenaged, wearing a gown and cap, and staring at Mina as if she had something she wanted to say. 

She didn’t.

The next time they meet it’s daytime, nobody is drunk, and there’s  _ silence _ , which Mina is thankful for.

Mina is comfortable in Sana and Momo’s couch, with Momo’s dog Boo on her lap. She scratches behind his ears as Sana, who’s sitting next to her, shows her a huge color palette with at least a hundred different shades of each color.

“This one would look good in the dresses, but I also really like this one, it’d fit the centerpieces.” Sana tells her, pointing to two squares of pink that look exactly the same to Mina. 

Momo and Nayeon walk into the living room from the kitchen, carrying cups of coffee. Nayeon gives one to Mina and sits on an armrest near her, with Momo going straight to Sana’s lap.

“Did you poison this?” Mina asks Nayeon, the corner of her mouth lifting into a smirk.

Nayeon mirrors her expression. “I tried to, but Momo wouldn’t let me.”

“That’s enough, you two, What do you think about these colors?” Sana hands Nayeon the color palette and Nayeon frowns at it.

“It’s the same color.”

“No it’s not,” Sana huffs and takes the palette from her hands. 

“It’s  _ clearly _ not the same color, Nayeon.” Mina scoffs. “Can’t you tell coral beige from  _ hazelnut _ ?”

Nayeon subtly flicks her off. 

“Anything will look good with white,” Momo reasons, arms wrapped around Sana’s neck. “And you’ll look good in anything.” She kisses Sana, and Nayeon and Mina gag at the same time. They laugh, but when they make eye contact they become serious again. 

“Is it too late to change maids of honor?” Sana asks grumpily.

After rounding down the hundred color options to ten, Mina excuses herself.

“As much as I’d love to keep discussing flowers for the centerpieces, I have rehearsal to attend.” Mina grabs her bag and says goodbye to Sana and Momo. When she walks up to Nayeon, the other woman stands up and smiles at her innocently.

“Can I get a ride?” Nayeon tilts her head.

“No.” Mina walks past her and heads to the door, shouting a last goodbye to her friends.

Nayeon follows her outside, running to catch up with her. 

“Please, just drop me off wherever it is you’re going. I’ll take a taxi from there.”

“You’re closer to your house here.” 

Mina gets into the car and shuts the door. Nayeon presses her nose against the passenger window, pouting.  _ Does she think she looks cute? She looks dumb _ .

“Fine, get in.” Mina relents. “How come you don’t have a car?”

“I do.”

“Then why are you here?”

“It’s in the repair shop, jeez. If you didn’t want to drive me you could’ve just said so.” Nayeon says sarcastically, enjoying the way Mina has to take a deep breath to not curse her out.

A bit into the ride, Nayeon gets bored of switching the radio channels and not finding anything good. She leans back on the seat and stares at Mina.

“What’s your play about?”

Mina side eyes her, skeptical. Nayeon rolls her eyes.

“Come on, I’m just trying to chat.” 

“It’s a Romeo and Juliet modern adaptation, with many twists.”

“Like what?”

“I’m not telling you.” Mina smiles, genuinely. “It’s a secret.”

“So you’re Juliet? Who’s your Romeo?”

“No one, he’s dead. That’s the thing, it’s about what would’ve happened if Juliet didn’t kill herself.”

“It’s just  _ Juliet _ ?”

“Yeah,” Mina laughs, happy to talk about the play. “There’s a flyer on the compartment box.”

Nayeon opens it and sure enough, she finds a stack of flyers. Mina is in the center, in costume, holding a dagger. Sure enough, the title on the top is just  _ Juliet _ ,  _ the musical. _

“Can I keep it?” Nayeon asks, eyeing the date at the bottom of the paper.

“Sure.” Mina shrugs.

Nayeon folds the paper and puts it in her pocket. 

  
  


**Unknown number:** hey, momo gave me your number

**Mina:** who is this?

**Unknown number:** nayeon :/ 

**Mina:** the number you tried to contact doesn’t exist

**Nayeon:** ha ha

**Nayeon:** we have a party to plan

**Mina:** i’m aware

**Nayeon:** lets meet up

**Mina:** :/

Mina can’t believe she’s on the elevator of Im Nayeon’s building, heading to her apartment. She complained when Nayeon suggested meeting there, but in the end Nayeon was right (not that Mina would ever tell her that). An apartment is the best place to have a meeting, private and quiet, and Mina wasn’t about to let Nayeon into her house.

Nayeon’s apartment is gorgeous, spacious, straight out of a magazine. 

“Do you even use this kitchen?” Mina asks, noticing the spotless countertops. 

“No, not really.” Nayeon chuckles. She pours two glasses of water and gives one to Mina. 

They move to the living room, where Nayeon has set up her computer and a notebook, with a few ideas already jotted down. They sit on the couch, keeping their distance.

“Can we start by saying how  _ lame _ they are for having their bachelorette party together?” Nayeon says, sounding almost offended.

“They just want a fun party, not any of the usual things in these kinds of events.”

It seems like Nayeon can only smirk when she’s with Mina. It makes her unnerved to no end.

“ _ These kinds of events _ ? What do you mean?”

“Well, with the strippers and— you know what I mean!”

Nayeon throws her head back in laughter, hitting Mina’s shoulder.

“I don’t think anybody thought about getting a stripper.” She says through her laughter.

“What do I know, you might have.” Mina defends herself, raising her elbows and covering her cheeks with her hands.

“Do you want me to get one?”

“No!”

“Okay, okay, sorry. That’s enough.”

Nayeon calms down and gulps down her glass of water.

“What did you have in mind for the party? Other than a str—”

“Nayeon!”

Time flies for Nayeon and Mina. Once Nayeon stops annoying her, they fall into a good, organized work dynamic. They have to scoot closer so that they can see the screen well, and they both make sure to let it be known how much they hate it. 

Then they browse through the list of bars Nayeon searched for and agree on one pretty quickly and without arguing, which is surprising to say the least. Then Mina plugs in a pendrive with a  _ powerpoint _ and Nayeon scoffs.

“I see you’re still a big nerd.”

“Says the med student.” Mina elbows her.

“There’s a difference between being smart and being a nerd.”

“I know, I’m the former and you’re the latter.”

Bickering with Nayeon is so familiar Mina can’t help but smile. It’s fun, and it brings back good memories, from when she would mess with Nayeon so much her face would turn red (from the anger, Mina believes). She has to try harder with her digs now, though, because most of the time Nayeon is unphased and always has a good comeback.

The evening soon turns from something Mina thought of as torture— having to spend alone time with Nayeon in a closed space —into something that feels almost like hanging out with a friend. Mina has to remind herself that they are  _ not _ friends, and that she actually quite dislikes Nayeon.

After hours of hard work, the only thing left to settle on is the music.

“We’re  _ not  _ paying for the DJ.” Mina argues. She’s lying against the armrest of her couch with her feet tucked in, scrolling through her playlists on her phone.

“Why not? They usually have their own cool lights.” Nayeon is sitting on the other end of the couch, with the computer over her crossed legs. She put on her glasses, which Mina teased her for ( _ if you’re not a nerd how do you explain those? _ )

“It’s better if we make our own playlist.”

“I showed you my good playlist—”

“That’s eighty percent Ariana Grande.”

“And?”

“We need some variety.”

Nayeon scoffs and sits up on the couch. “What do you know about  _ good _ music?”

“I’ll handle the playlist.” Mina says with finality.

Nayeon raises an eyebrow and leaves the computer on the coffee table. “How do I know I can trust you?”

Mina shrugs and smiles mischievously. “Which of us studied music in college?”

“That means nothing to me. Come on, let me see.” Nayeon crawls over Mina, keeping a hand on the backrest and her knees on the cushions. Mina rolls on her side to try and hide her phone from Nayeon. “Let me see!”

“It’s not finished yet!”

Nayeon sticks her hand between the couch and Mina, making her giggle when she accidentally tickles her, as her hand is so close to her stomach. Nayeon snatches her phone and jumps away from Mina.

“You’re playing dirty!”

“It’s my house!” 

Nayeon stands on a sofa to keep it from Mina’s reach. “Hey, this isn’t half bad.” She says as she sees the playlist Mina had been making.

“If you could let me finish it it’d be even better.”

Mina steps on the couch too, stepping between Nayeon’s feet and jumping to reach the phone. By doing so, she has to hold onto Nayeon’s shoulder to keep her balance, and as her fingers wrap around the phone, she’s suddenly aware of how close she is to Nayeon’s face.

Blushing, Mina goes back to the floor and looks away to hide her flushed face.

Nayeon is red too, but Mina misses it. She clears her throat and sits down on the couch.

“It’s kinda late. Should we order something for dinner?”

“I don’t know...” Mina bites her lip. It is late, and she  _ is _ quite hungry, but she’s also tired. However, thinking about her empty fridge at home makes her reconsider. “Will you pay?” She asks with an innocent smile.

“No.” Nayeon rolls her eyes.

“Then I'm leaving.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll pay.”

“Hehe.” Mina giggles, showing her gummy smile. 

They have dinner in Nayeon’s balcony. It overlooks the busiest part of the neighborhood. An array of moving lights fills the street and gives them quite a view. The night air is cold, so Nayeon puts on a hoodie and is kind enough to give Mina one as well, not forgetting to mention how she’ll probably have to burn it later.

Having to talk outside of the party planning is awkward. They don’t know much about each other, it’s been years— and it’s not like they knew each other that much back then. 

So they start talking about their school days, which was long due, if they’re honest. It starts with harmless anecdotes like “remember when the principal tripped at the assembly” and “remember when we went on that one field trip”, but then they move onto a more dangerous territory, which is talking about things that actually pertain to them.

“Remember when you poured your juice bottle inside my backpack?” Mina asks, chewing a piece of chicken slowly and looking at Nayeon defiantly. “I couldn’t get rid of the stickiness.”

“I only did that because you threw a ball at my face in gym class.” Nayeon replies sharply. “And you had your revenge later, or have you forgotten about the chewing gum you stuck to my hair?”

“I should’ve put that on your bangs…” Mina whispers, biting her lip in a smile. “I made you a favor, though, those purple highlights weren’t it.”

“It was fashionable, it’s not my fault you only had one hairstyle. You were scary.”

“It was a phase,” Mina chuckles, remembering her long dark hair that she combed to cover half of her face.

“I won in the end, though. I got the last laugh.” Nayeon purses her lips and nods, reaching for another bite of food.

“What do you mean?” 

“Convincing your prom date to stand you up is the ultimate bitch move, don’t you think?” Nayeon says in a more serious tone, suddenly avoiding Mina’s eyes. 

Mina scoffs and knits her eyebrows in confusion. “God, I had forgotten about that one. I didn’t understand...” Mina trails off. She bites her lip and shakes her head. “Well, I had it coming, didn’t I?”

“You didn’t.” Nayeon denies it quickly. Mina can see the regret all over her face. “I’ve been wanting to apologize for that one, actually.”

“It’s okay, Nayeon. It really is. A few  _ days  _ after prom I was relieved it didn’t go through. Felt like I dodged a bullet, he was…” Mina makes a disgusted face and shudders, making Nayeon smile.

“Exactly, I couldn’t let you go to prom with that dude.”

“You couldn’t  _ let _ me?” Mina asks curiously. “I thought you just wanted to mess with me.”

“I did! Don’t get me wrong.” Nayeon chuckles, finally staring back at Mina. Her cheeks are slightly blushed, but Mina guesses it must be the cold. “But also, you could do better. Even then.” Nayeon teases. 

“Better? Like who? It’s not like anyone else paid attention to me, not other than Sana, at least.”

Nayeon straightens up in her seat and clears her throat. “Right. What a loser.”

It comes out humorless despite her best attempts of passing it as a joke. 

The big day of trying on wedding dresses has come. After a lot of back and forth, color palettes and many many phone calls, Sana and Momo have about five dresses each to try on. 

There is a problem, though, and it’s that they are running twenty minutes late to their appointment, and they are  _ not  _ picking up their phones. 

Mina pinches the bridge of her nose and dials Sana’s number again after trying Momo’s. She’s left about ten messages after the stupid  _ beep _ , each one angrier than the other. 

Someone knocks on the door of the private room and Mina stands up like a spring, thinking it’s her friends, but it’s the lady from the shop sticking her head inside and looking around. 

“They’re still not here?” 

Mina glances at the obviously empty room and then back at her. “Clearly.”

The woman huffs and closes the door. Mina feels bad, she didn’t mean to be sarcastic and it was the stress talking, but being frowned upon as if you’re responsible for your friends missing their appointment isn’t helping.

The door opens again and Mina almost gets whiplash from how fast she turns her head. But it’s just Nayeon, so she groans in frustration and falls back on her seat.

“It’s always good to see you too.” Nayeon greets her with a pat on her shoulder.

“Have you heard anything from Momo? Or Sana, they’re not picking up.” 

“No,” Nayeon frowns and checks her watch. “It’s four p.m, what could possibly have them so busy?” 

Mina covers her face with her hands and groans loudly. “I’m gonna kill them.”

“Relax, Myoui. It’s their money they’re wasting, not yours.”

Nayeon decides to let Mina sulk and inspect the room instead. There’s a small runway, a mirror, and a rack with a lot of dresses. Nayeon curiously shuffles through them, then picks one out for the rack and puts it over her torso.

“How do I look?” Nayeon strikes a pose.

Mina lifts her head only to frown at her and pretend to vomit. Nayeon rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at her.

“I know I’m pretty.”

“Pretty ugly.”

“Ha, ha, so funny. You try it on then.” Nayeon tosses Mina the dress and picks out another for herself. 

Mina wants to say no, wants to tell Nayeon that they really shouldn’t be messing with the dresses, but she’s past the point of caring. She gets up and stands in front of the mirror. She holds the skirt of the dress and twirls it, appreciating how soft the fabric is. 

Behind her, Nayeon is taking off her sweater and trying to put on a dress over her shirt and jeans.

Mina laughs loudly when she sees her with her arms stretched out and her head stuck on the many layers of lace. “That’s not how you put it on!”

Still chuckling, Mina approaches her and helps her untangle herself. She holds the dress so that Nayeon can get in it properly. Once she has it on, Mina laughs again.

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“Join me.” Nayeon grabs Mina’s dress and unzips it for her. 

If you told Mina a month ago that she’d be trying on wedding dresses with Im Nayeon, she would probably look you dead in the eye and laugh in your face. And yet.

“This is tight.” Mina says a bit out of breath, struggling to fit the whole skirt past her hips. She finally pushes it down with Nayeon’s help, thankfully without tearing any thread. 

“And you told me  _ I  _ looked ugly.” Nayeon says a bit breathlessly, looking at Mina up and down. 

“You do look ugly.”

“You think you don’t?”

Nayeon looks in the mirror and runs her hands down the flowy skirt. “Do you know how to dance?” She asks suddenly. 

“Of course, I had dance class in college.” 

Nayeon meets Mina’s eyes in the mirror and smiles bashfully. “Would you teach me?” Nayeon asks with a tiny voice, something very uncharacteristic of her. “I have no idea how to waltz and I’m afraid I’ll look like an idiot at the reception.”

“You’ll look like an idiot whether you dance or not.” 

Despite Mina’s teasing words, she stands in front of Nayeon and offers her hand. “I’ll teach you, but if you ever tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you. Got it?” Nayeon smiles and nods. “Good. Now place your hand on my shoulder.”

Nayeon gulps before stepping closer to Mina, doing as she’s told. Mina places her hand on Nayeon’s waist confidently and securely, and Nayeon has to remind herself that Mina is literally a professional dancer, and she must be used to being close to people like this. 

Mina straightens her back and relaxes her shoulders. “I’ll count in a series of threes. When I move my right foot forward, you bring your left foot back, and so on.” 

They start slowly, with Nayeon keeping her eyes glued to the tips of her converse shoes sticking out from the dress. She keeps tripping and confusing right and left, but after a bit she starts to get the hang of it.

“You’re doing well,” Mina smiles, also looking down to correct Nayeon if necessary. 

Once she deems Nayeon has got most of it, Mina switches from counting to humming a song under her breath. Nayeon lets loose, feeling more confident with every step. 

When she lifts her head, she comes face to face with Mina. They’re  _ very _ close, their noses barely an inch apart. Nayeon holds her breath and tries to keep on dancing without messing it up. Mina tenses up a bit and purses her lips slightly. Neither of them turn their faces or look away. 

Nayeon lets her eyes trail all over Mina’s face, from her kind eyes to every mole scattered around her face. Her hand instinctively squeezes Mina’s shoulder. 

Mina spots a few freckles on Nayeon’s nose and sees how full her cheeks are, even now as an adult. Without knowing, she pulled Nayeon closer to her, and now the hand on her waist feels like it’s burning.

Mina’s music dies down and so do their steps. They stand in the middle of the room, in silence, just holding each other. 

And then the door bursts open. 

A man stands at the door, covering his gasping mouth with a hand and carrying more dresses with the other.

“So sorry to interrupt, I was told this room was empty.”

Nayeon and Mina then realize they’re very much still holding each other, so they let go immediately as if the other carried a disease. 

“It’s not — We were um—” Mina babbles, feeling her face and neck on fire.

“We’re way past our turn, sorry.” Nayeon says looking at her watch. Mina takes a peak and, in fact, the time to use the room was over since Sana and Momo never arrived.

“It’s okay, I’ll just leave this here and let you get changed…” He wheels the hangers in and then clasps his hands looking at Nayeon and Mina with a big smile. “You two make a lovely couple, by the way.” 

Mina’s brain malfunctions and she can’t say anything, can’t explain that they are  _ not  _ a couple and especially  _ not _ lovely together. The man leaves and the air in the room is now uncomfortable. 

As always, Nayeon is the one to break the tension. 

“Pff, as if. You’d be lucky to date me.”

“Please, we both know who’s the catch here.”

“Yeah, yeah, now help me unzip this.”

Mina lays on Sana’s couch, resting her head on her bent arm while Boo lies on her chest. She scratches his back as she stares blankly at the wall in front of her. There’s a framed picture of Nayeon and Momo from a couple of years ago. 

Sana walks into the living room and pats Mina’s legs, asking her to make her space on the couch. Sana sits down and Mina stretches her legs over her lap.

“You’re awfully quiet today. What’s on your mind?”

Mina shrugs and stares at Sana, eyes droopy with sleep. “Thinking about how to murder you and get away with it.”

“I said I’m sorry…” Sana rolls her eyes. “Momo and I got… caught up. And we forgot about the appointment. We—”

“I don’t want to know the details, thank you.”

“You’ll understand when you’re older,” Sana says in a teasing baby voice and pinches Mina’s cheek. Mina clicks her tongue and slaps her hand away. “But seriously, something’s up.”

Mina sighs, resigned, because Sana is too good at knowing what Mina feels. 

“Do you think, hypothetically, it’s possible to change the way you feel about someone just from one event?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. It’s probably a feeling you’ve carried with you for a while, though, but that one event makes you start to realize.”

“Even if you thought you hated that person?”

“Sometimes we mistake our feelings for something they’re not. We don’t process them correctly and it can be easier to label it as something that’s comfortable for us.”

A beat of silence, where Mina just stares at Sana. “Since when are you so smart?”

“Since I got a college degree.” Sana shrugs happily. “So tell me, who’s the lucky person?”

“Huh?”

“The one you hate but secretly like.”

Mina shakes her head. “That was hypothetical.”

“You can’t fool me, Myoui. But I’ll let it slide... for now.” 

Mina really doesn’t like the way Sana smirks knowingly.

“And since we’re speaking about it, have you found a date to the wedding?”

“I told you I don’t want a date. I’m gonna be busy anyway.”

“Not at the party, you won’t be. You’ll be free to drink and dance and maybe… get caught up.” 

Mina kicks Sana’s leg softly, with no real intention to hurt her. 

“You’re gross.”

“You’re lame, get a girlfriend.”

“Not everyone needs a girlfriend, that’s not the key to happiness.”

“But you’re so grumpy all the time, maybe that’s exactly what you need.”

“I’m not grumpy. I laugh plenty.”

“Right, when’s the last time you laughed so much your stomach hurt?”

The first thing that flashes on Mina’s mind is Nayeon stuck on the dress. 

“Not long ago.”

“Uh huh.”

“Where’s  _ your _ girlfriend, anyway? I need her to take you away from me.”

“One, you’re in my house and you’re the one who came here, two, she’s my  _ fiancé _ , and three, she went out with Nayeon.”

At the mention of Nayeon, something must change in Mina’s face that gives her away, because Sana smirks and teasingly pokes her stomach.

“And how’s  _ that _ going?”

“Well, we haven’t killed each other yet, have we?” 

“Do you admit that I was right?”

“Why would I do such a thing?” Mina asks lazily, placing her attention on Boo instead of her annoying friend. 

“Admit that Nayeon has changed.”

“Yeah, she got even more annoying.” 

“Hmm, right.”

Nothing slips past Sana.

The lights are dim in the dressing room. Mina sits on her chair, rereading the script. She can say the lines in her sleep, she knows every move she has to make and the timing of every single breath, but she still frets. 

It’s her first time having a main role, and she knows the theater is packed— she can hear it even from the back. 

She takes a deep, slow breath, and walks out of the room towards the stage. People cheer for her as she walks, her peers pat her back and her director tells her beyond excited that tonight's gonna be huge. Mina tries her best to not let all this pressure affect her.

The cheers get louder when the lights turn off. Mina stands in front of the closed curtains, focused, getting into character.

The curtains rise and a single spotlight falls on Mina. It’s blinding, but she’s used to it, and it gives her confidence. She’s in her element, she knows what she’s doing.

Mina steps forward confidently and starts reciting the opening monologue.

Between all the outfit changes and the scenery switches, the scenes pass like a flash. Before Mina knows it, she’s getting ready for the last scene.

She puts all of her energy behind it, trying to hold off the smile that threatened to take over her face. As she says the last line and people start clapping, she feels a weight removed from her shoulders. Opening night was a success.

Someone in the crowd catches Mina’s attention, though. Someone who is cheering louder than anyone, and who jumps from her seat to cheer for her and start a standing ovation. 

Nayeon jumps up and down, whistling and cheering and earning a few glares from the people around her. Mina makes eye contact with her and laughs in disbelief. Nayeon gives her a thumbs up and whistles again when Sana, who’s sitting with Momo next to Nayeon, pulls her from the collar of her shirt to sit back down. 

The curtains fall and the whole cast prepares to take a final bow. 

After that, Mina goes back to her dressing room on shaky legs, feeling all the adrenaline from the show. Her director is ecstatic, hugging anyone who passes by and trying to reply to all of the press’ questions. Mina, on the other hand, hurries to her dressing room. 

Once inside, she plops down on her chair and breathes out. Her smile is so big her cheeks hurt.

Her door opens suddenly and Sana walks in, jumping in excitement. Mina lets herself be engulfed in a hug, returning the gesture just as tightly.

“I’m so proud of you, my baby!” 

Sana squishes her cheeks and kisses her, making Mina whine. Momo is next in line, hugging Mina more calmly.

“That was so good. Everybody loved it, the people next to us were gushing.”

“Thank you, really. Thanks for being here.” Mina says breathlessly. 

“Are you kidding? We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Momo ruffles her hair lovingly.

Mina hugs her friends again, and then sees Nayeon standing by the door with a huge bouquet of roses. 

Something inside of Mina’s stomach  _ twists, _ and then it’s filled with butterflies.

“What—”

Nayeon steps closer and gives Mina the flowers. She’s smiling widely, not her lopsided cheeky smile or her annoying smirk, this one radiates pure joy. 

“Congratulations.” Nayeon says with the faintest pink covering her cheeks. “You were… amazing. I have no words.”

“I— Thank you.” Mina holds the flowers close to her chest and smells them. “You— I— this is unexpected.” She laughs nervously. Nayeon only shrugs, sticking her hands in her pockets and swinging back and forth on her feet.

“Let’s take a picture!” Sana takes her phone from her wallet and gives it to Nayeon. “Please take one for us.”

Sana and Momo stand on each side of Mina and Nayeon takes the picture. She thinks that’s it, but then Sana stanches her phone and pushes Nayeon to stand next to Mina. 

“Now you two. Smile!” Nayeon clears her throat and smiles shyly. Mina tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles, slightly tilting her head closer to Nayeon. Nayeon places a tentative hand over the small of Mina’s back, barely making any contact. “Perfect! Mina, get changed, we’re going out for dinner!” 

Dinner with the four of them is, to Mina’s surprise, very enjoyable. A total 180 from the last time they all went out. Since Mina isn’t driving, she allows herself to enjoy a couple of drinks, spurred on by the fact that Sana and Momo are paying. 

Nayeon and Mina don’t say much to each other, but there’s definitely less tension than there used to be. There are no snarky comments or witty remarks, no hostility between them, at least for tonight. At one point, they reach out for the menu at the same time and retract their hands as if it burned. 

However, Nayeon stares at Mina an awful lot. And she thinks she’s being discreet, but really everyone notices. 

When Mina sees Sana smile like the cheshire cat, she knows nothing good can come out of it. 

“Nayeon, you should drive Mina home.” 

“Huh?” They ask at the same time.

“Aren’t you tired? You look tired.” Momo reasons, and Sana immediately agrees with her. 

“I— I can drive you. If you want to.” Nayeon shrugs.

Despite being dumbfounded by Sana’s antics, Mina has to agree that she is quite tired.

“I don’t want to make you miss out on the fun…”

“Please, I’d rather eat dirt than be alone with these two for too long.”

Mina grimaces, knowing exactly what she’s talking about. “Hm, you’re right. Let’s go then.”

They say goodbye to Sana and Momo and leave the bar. Once they’re out, Momo huffs and pouts at Sana.

“Being wingwomen cost us our ride home.”

Sana kisses the pout away.

The night is chilly outside. Mina rubs her arms as she and Nayeon walk down the street towards Nayeon’s car. 

Now, Mina wasn’t expecting anything, not finding anything out of the ordinary in walking to a car. So when Nayeon stops abruptly and unlocks a fancy sports car, Mina’s jaw drops.

“ _ This _ is your car?” 

“Mhmm.” Nayeon smiles smugly, satisfied with Mina’s reaction.

“And you’ve been making me give  _ you _ rides?”

“I told you it was in the repair shop,” She opens the passenger door for Mina. “Now hop on.”

Mina is in awe when she gets in. The dashboard has a ton of lights and the seats are soft leather. Mina thinks it fits Nayeon perfectly.

“Here, take this.” Nayeon leans over the console to the back seat and retrieves a jacket. Mina looks at her with wide eyes, not thinking that Nayeon noticed she was cold. 

“Thank you.”

The drive is smooth, as if they weren’t in a car but on a hovering spaceship. Mina’s slightly drunk mind is more impressed than she should probably be.

“I didn’t expect you to come to the play.” Mina mentions after a while. “Did Sana and Momo invite you?”

Nayeon chuckles a bit. “No, actually, they were pretty surprised to see me there, too. I… don’t know if this is good for my reputation, but I kept your flyer and I bought a ticket as soon as the sales opened.” Nayeon says bashfully, keeping her eyes on the road.

“Why? I mean I’m not complaining! It was really nice to see you there. I’m just curious.”

Nayeon bites her lip and glances at Mina. “I remember you were part of the drama club in school. You were in a play we all had to watch, against our will, and you weren’t half bad. Guess I just wanted to check out if you sucked or not.”

Mina laughs and playfully hits Nayeon’s arm. “And what’s the verdict?” 

“You were really, really outstanding. There was no way I could keep my eyes off you even if I wanted to.” Nayeon sighs. “I wish I could look half as pretty as you did on that stage.”

“You’re always pretty,” Mina blurts out. She gets embarrassed after, but now it’s out there. Nayeon doesn’t tease her about it, though, which is weird.

“I’m really not…”

“You are,” Mina insists, almost mad that Nayeon is denying what she thinks is the absolute truth. “Since we were kids, I’ve always thought you were so pretty...”

Nayeon gulps and, when she stops at a red light, turns to look at Mina. This isn’t a Nayeon Mina is used to seeing. This Nayeon looks bashful, shy, and very sincere.

“Thank you,” She says in a slightly choked up voice. “But tonight you were the prettiest.”

In her house, Mina keeps the jacket on, and despite being sleepy and physically exhausted, before going to bed, she makes sure to put the roses in a vase. 

The bachelorette party is a big success. Mina and Nayeon rented a vip area in a bar and ordered many bottles of all the drinks available. Nayeon paid a little extra so the DJ would play Mina’s playlist, which made the younger woman very happy. 

They also got Sana and Momo personalized tops, bright pink and with kissy emojis on it. Nayeon was against it and said it was ugly many times, but Mina elbowed her and said Momo chose the design. 

After a lot of drinks and some food, everyone moved to the dance floor except for Nayeon and Mina.

They sit with their backs against the cushioned backrest of the booth, propping their feet up on the other seats and enjoying much deserved cold drinks.

“I think we deserve an award for best maids of honor ever.” Nayeon tells Mina, leaning close so she doesn’t have to scream.

“Cheers, I’ll drink to that,” Nayeon laughs and clinks her glass with Mina. The woman has been saying that the whole night, looking for any excuse to keep drinking. “I have to say I’m relieved to get this over with.” Mina admits, looking at how happy her friends are. She loves them, but the stress was becoming too much.

“Sorry to break it to you, but you still have to deal with me.” 

“That’s not why I said it.” Mina pouts apologetically. Nayeon chuckles and pinches her cheek briefly. 

They both look away and take a sip from their drinks awkwardly. Things have been… weird. Their relationship is a rollercoaster; when they’re around people they’ll act like kids and annoy each other to no end, but when they’re alone, someone will do something awfully personal that makes everything awkward, and the next second they’ll pretend it never happened and act like normal friends. Because they  _ guess _ they’re what most people would call friends now.

It’s Nayeon’s turn to do that last step. She leaves her glass on the table and offers her hand to Mina.

“Let’s go dance.”

Mina purses her lips in doubt.

“Come ooon” Nayeon pokes her arm. “You showed me your moves, now I wanna show you mine.”

“Fine…”

Nayeon wraps her fingers around Mina’s wrist, and Mina lets herself be dragged to the dance floor. 

Mina’s is awkward at first, not really enjoying being in a crowd. She’s not used to dancing like this, so she lets Nayeon guide her.

They start dancing in a silly way, with Nayeon grabbing her hands and making her move her arms back and forth, then making her twirl and earning a laugh.

“These are your best moves? Really?”

Right then the song changes, and a slower, sultry one comes on.

Nayeon smirks and, without warning, pulls Mina close by the hips, flush against her body, making Mina gasp.

“It was a warm up.” She says teasingly. Mina doesn't know what to do with her hands, so Nayeon chuckles and brings her arms to loop around her neck. Mina places her hands tentatively on Nayeon’s nape. By Nayeon’s smile, Mina guesses she’s done something right.

Nayeon gets close to Mina’s ear and whispers, “Relax, Myoui. We’re just dancing.” Nayeon’s breath hitting her ear makes her shiver.

Nayeon moves against Mina’s body with practiced ease, her hips follow the rhythm and press against Mina in a way that makes her hold her breath. Mina follows her, mirroring her moves and successfully falling into a coordinated rhythm. Nayeon smiles and changes their positions, turning Mina around and pressing against her back.

“Are you having fun?” 

Mina can only nod. 

She’s not even listening to the music, instead she follows Nayeon’s rhythm. She’s overwhelmed, senses flooded with Nayeon. But she doesn’t want to give Nayeon the satisfaction of toying with her, making her a blushing mess and laughing about it after. She wants to play too.

Mina turns back around and this time she’s the one grabbing Nayeon by the hips. Nayeon’s mouth opens in a o shape, and it quickly turns into a smirk. This is what she wanted, for Mina to let loose and match her energy. Mina moves her hands until her arms are around Nayeon’s waist and she’s running her hands up and down Nayeon’s torso.

Their faces are right next to each other, basically cheek to cheek. Mina feels Nayeon’s hot breath on her ear and she has to close her eyes to keep her cool. She doesn’t know what the fuck is happening right now, but she really doesn’t want it to stop. 

Nayeon cups her neck and brings her face closer. Nayeon’s dilated pupils stare right back at Mina’s. Mina really wants to blame the alcohol for the way she feels. 

The song ends and their bubble bursts.

**Sana [03:42]:** Mina? Where are you?

**Sana [03:50]:** Momo says you went home

**Nayeon [03:50]:** all good?

**Sana [03:51]:** please say you’re ok

**Sana [03:51]:** i will murder you

**Nayeon [04:02]:** sorry

Mina’s doorbell ringing wakes her up. She feels peace for half a second, until she remembers what happened last night. Mina takes the pillow from under her head and screams into it.

The doorbell rings again and Mina gets up begrudgingly, cursing herself under her breath. 

“Coming!”

The clock on the living room tells her it’s eleven a.m. Her head is pounding and her feet hurt. 

She doesn’t even fix her hair before opening the door. She regrets it when she sees Nayeon standing on the porch, looking fresh as if she didn’t go home at four a.m.

“Hey…”

Mina’s first instinct is to shut the door on Nayeon’s face. She panics and roughly combs her tangled hair with her fingers. She checks her breath and grimaces at the sour smell.  _ Fuck _ .

She opens the door again and Nayeon is still there, looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

“Should I leave? I brought breakfast.” Nayeon lifts a paper bag she’s holding.

“No, it’s okay… Please come in.” Mina lets Nayeon in and leans against the door when she closes it behind her. “Excuse me a second.” 

Mina all but runs to the bathroom. She splashes water on her face, then brushes her teeth with one hand while combing her hair with the other. It’s hard to coordinate and she ends up leaving the mirror covered in toothpaste. 

She returns to the living room calmly, still in her pajamas.

Nayeon is leaning on the kitchen threshold, with her arms crossed over her chest and a smile on her lips. 

“Nice flowers.” She points to the slightly withered roses sitting on Mina’s countertop. 

Mina blushes. “Yes…” She walks into the kitchen awkwardly, waddling towards the electric kettle. “Coffee?”

“Please.”

Nayeon sits on the kitchen table and opens the bag of donuts she brought. She rests her chin on her hand, staring with loving eyes at Mina, who stumbles and almost drops the mugs. Nayeon chuckles when the spoons slip from her grasp in the middle of her nervous state. 

Mina places the mugs on the table with shaky hands and sits across from Nayeon. She holds hers with both hands, trying to find some comfort in the warmth, but it doesn’t really work.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Nayeon assures Mina, smiling cutely. “Let’s just have breakfast.”

“Just like we  _ just danced _ ?” 

Nayeon laughs and lowers her head. Mina feels insecure about last night. She and Nayeon didn’t exactly talk, at all, so she has no idea where they go from here. But if she’s here, with donuts and a smile, things can’t be too bad, right?

“I mean it this time. Here, try one.” Nayeon slides the donuts closer to Mina. They’re delicious, and Mina hums at the sweet taste. Nayeon raises her eyebrows, pleased with Mina’s reaction, and takes one for herself.

True to her word, Nayeon doesn't mention last night and lets Mina enjoy a quiet breakfast. Mina feels thankful for this, and once she’s done, she decides to rip the bandaid off and speak first.

“I had fun last night.” Mina stares into the bottom of her empty mug, tapping her slipper-covered feet on the floor. “Did you?”

“I did, yup.” Nayeon nods enthusiastically. “You’re a good dancer.”

Mina blushes and giggles. “You’re not too bad yourself.” 

For what feels like the first time ever, Nayeon’s nerves are showing. She doesn’t have her smirk, but rather a bashful smile, and she fiddles with her fingers nervously. 

“Mina, I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a while.” Nayeon breaths in, shakily, and looks straight into Mina’s eyes. Mina thinks it’s cute how nervous she is. “Ever since we were younger—”

“Myoui Mina!” The main door bursts open and Sana storms in with a deep frown and her hands on her hips. She stops in her tracks when she sees Nayeon and her face contorts comically, going from a frown, to pure shock, to a teasing smile. “Ah, I see. Having breakfast, are we?”

“Sana—”

“Ah, ah, no need to explain yourself…” Sana quickly gets her phone and takes a picture of Nayeon and Mina looking at her dumbfounded. “That’s for Momo. Anyway, next time let me know you got home, at least.”

“W-why are you even here? Do you  _ knock _ ?” Mina stands up and huffs at her friend. 

“I came in to check if you were alive, you idiot. And when have I ever knocked? You gave me a copy of your keys the day you moved in.”

“I should leave…” Nayeon stands up and tries to slip past Sana. “I, um, I’ll see you later.” Nayeon tells Mina, who nods in response. She knows Sana isn’t gonna leave her alone for a while. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“Thanks for the donuts.”

When they hear the door closing, Mina tries to run away from Sana, but Sana catches her and wraps her arms around her middle to prevent her from escaping. 

“Tell me what happened last night!”

“Nothing!”

“Did you sleep with Nayeon?”

“What!? Of course not,” Mina breaks free from Sana’s grasps and runs towards the living room, keeping the couch between them. “She came over this morning.”

“What for?”

“None of your business…”

“I’m your  _ best _ friend, it’s all of my business!”

“Why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be hungover and in bed?”

“I couldn’t rest knowing you might be in danger, and here you were, cooped up with  _ Nayeon _ !”

“We were  _ not _ —”

The argument goes on for half an hour more, and it ends with Mina kicking Sana out without answers.

The most stressing day of all has come: the day of the wedding. 

Everyone wakes up at the crack of dawn to start getting ready. Mina drives the brides to be to their makeup appointments, where they meet with Nayeon who made sure the dresses got there safely. 

Even though she’s nervous and over the roof about finally getting married, Sana still has time to look at Mina accusatorily when she greets Nayeon. Mina ignores her, but Sana is insistent.

Eventually everyone gets distracted while getting ready. The maids of honor can finally rest for a bit, as everything is now on the hands of the wedding planner.

Mina and Nayeon’s dresses are baby pink. Nayeon has a headband in the same color, and they both have small bouquets of flowers to match. 

After many hectic hours, Nayeon and Mina finally find a moment for themselves when driving alone to the venue, since the brides are in a different car. They’re both too nervous to even pretend to fight anymore.

“You look beautiful.” Nayeon mutters coyly, glancing at Mina. 

“You too, that color really suits you.” 

“Thanks…”

The drive is quiet, but it isn’t awkward. Mina chuckles at the clear contrast between now and the first time she drove Nayeon home. 

The venue— a magical-like garden in a fancy hotel —is beautifully decorated with white benches, a white carpet covering the aisle, and pink flower petals scattered around.

Mina wants to try and relax, now that they’re mostly free to just focus on the brides, but she can’t help being stressed. Nayeon notices this and holds her hand while they wait for everyone to settle down so the brides can come out.

“You’ve done well, Mina. I’m sure Sana is very happy with what you’ve done.”

“What  _ we’ve  _ done.” Mina corrects her, interlacing her fingers with Nayeon’s. 

Nayeon smiles at her. Her eyes skirt all over Mina’s face, making Mina gulp nervously. 

“Sorry we didn’t get to talk again after Sana barged in…”

“It’s okay,” Nayeon purses her lips. “There’ll be another moment.”

“Can’t you tell me now?” Mina chuckles. The truth is she thought about what Nayeon could want to tell her for quite a while after she left, and then every night until they met again for the wedding. 

“Later.” Nayeon winks.

The wedding planner catches their attention from the other end of the aisle and signals that Sana and Momo are ready. Nayeon and Mina get on their positions on each side of the altar, and then the doors open to reveal the brides.

Sana and Momo have the  _ biggest _ , brightest smiles ever. They both look dazzling, with white dresses and pink flowers bouquets. They walk down the aisle hand in hand, not tearing their eyes from each other. 

Mina feels her eyes water when she sees how happy Sana is. Ever since they were kids, Sana dreamed of this day, and now Mina gets to be part of it. When she looks over at Nayeon, she sees her full out crying, trying to contain the tears with a tissue. 

The ceremony goes smoothly, and the brides exchange vows that make everyone cry (especially Nayeon, who has to hide behind a bush briefly).

Mina and Nayeon give them their rings, and they slip it on their fingers with shaky hands. 

Their kiss is straight out of a romantic movie, and Mina can’t help but sob out at how lovely everything is. 

Sana and Momo cheer and run down the aisle, jumping, unable to contain their excitement. Nayeon and Mina meet eyes across the altar and, at the same time, reach for their hands, following after their friends together.

The wedding reception is at the same hotel. After dinner and a thoughtful yet embarrassing speech from the maids of honor, everyone moves to the dance floor for the first waltz.

The guests form a circle around the newly-weds, and Mina tears up when the music starts. 

Sana and Momo are so gentle with each other, their moves are slow and small, they press their foreheads together as they sway and Mina can tell they’re in their own world. 

When other guests start to join, Mina kind of regrets not having a date.

Then she meets Nayeon’s eyes from the other side of the room. 

Mina isn’t sure how they got here, but they understand each other without needing words now. They meet halfway on the dance floor. Nayeon does a curtsy, which makes Mina laugh, and then offers her hand. 

“May I?”

“You may.” Mina cursties back and takes Nayeon’s hand.

“I promise you won’t forget it.” Nayeon grins. She places her hand on Mina’s waist to lead her, and Mina gladly lets her. She takes Nayeon’s shoulder and together they begin to dance.

“You got nice moves.”

“I had a great teacher.” Nayeon gets close to whisper in Mina’s ear, “I also practiced alone in my apartment, but don’t tell anyone I said that.”

Mina giggles and shows her gummy smile. Nayeon holds something special in her eyes, she bites her lip and stares into Mina’s eyes with a certain glimmer in her own.

“Mina?”

“Yes?”

Nayeon pulls Mina closer by the waist, and it gives Mina flashbacks from their night out. “Maybe our best friends’ wedding isn’t the right place, but this feels like the right time. So, there's one thing that I'd like you to know. I wonder if… you might not, and that’s fine, but I want to know if you feel it, too.”

“What is it?” Mina’s voice comes out in almost a whisper, but Nayeon is so close that there’s no way she misses it. 

“I have the biggest crush on you. I’ve liked you for the longest time, ever since high school.” Nayeon adds, ashamed. “I thought I’d get over it after graduation, so I never said anything.”

Their noses are brushing now, and Mina feels breathless, eyes stuck on Nayeon’s lips.

“But?”

“But here I am, feeling weak at the knees when I’m near you. You’re so beautiful, Mina. I thought I had everything figured out but when we met again everything kinda crumbled.”

Mina cups the back of Nayeon’s neck and bites her lip. 

“I thought I was the only one confused.”

“I’m not confused, though. Not at all. Can I be honest?” Nayeon’s laugh is pure nerves and full of hope; she can’t hold back anymore.

“Of course.”

“Loving somebody as great as you is scary, but damn do I want it. I just want to love you. Would you give me a chance?”

Mina barely lets Nayeon finish her sentence, she crashes their lips together and kisses Nayeon passionately. Nayeon holds her strongly with both hands and Mina tangles her hands on Nayeon’s hair.

Nayeon kisses Mina with urgency, after having dreamed of this moment so many times. 

They don’t even realize that the waltz is long done and that the classical music switched to some dance music in a foreign language. They also don’t realize that they’re getting a few glances, but luckily the brides are too busy with themselves to notice their friends have finally gotten together. 

Mina wakes up in a hotel room that isn’t hers. She’s tangled on white bedsheets, with the sun streaming through the open window and a passed out Nayeon on top of her. 

Mina feels her chest bursting with too many feelings at the sight. Nayeon looks cute with her cheek pressed against Mina’s chest. She also has a leg over Mina’s hips, keeping her close. 

She never thought she’d be in this position. She plays with the ends of Nayeon’s hair and runs her hand down her naked back. 

Nayeon stirs awake and groggily rubs her eyes. She shifts her weight to her elbows and gets off Mina’s chest. 

The first thing she sees is Mina smiling at her lovingly. 

“I was afraid I was dreaming.” Nayeon says with her rough voice from sleep. 

“Nope, this is very real.” Mina cups Nayeon’s face and brings her up for a kiss. “Did you mean everything you said last night?”

“Of course. Every bit.” Nayeon frowns, worried about Mina not believing it.

“Just making sure,” Mina chuckles, bringing her in for another kiss.

They stay in bed for hours, talking about their feelings to make sure they’re on the same page. They agree to go on a proper date, preferably when their friends are on their honeymoon to avoid any interrogations. 

“Now, who’s gonna tell them?”

“Let’s just rock paper scissors it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my [commissions](https://twitter.com/dahyunayeon/status/1346568394670305280?s=20) are still open, if you're interested, dm me :D


End file.
